Kōrui (Les larmes de sang)
by Seiron Darklight
Summary: Elle pensait pouvoir remplir pleinement son rôle de gardienne et protéger le clan Uchiwa, cependant elle n'avait pas prévu qu'elle pourrais ressentir des émotions, elle n'avait pas prévu que la malédiction de son clan la ferait monter plus haut que jamais et retomber plus bas que jamais... Pairing: ItachixOcxSasuke (et peut être d'autres selon mon humeur)
1. Prologue

**~ Prologue** ~

Aube rouge sang

Ce soir là, la petite s'était dirigée vers la salle à manger comme d'habitude, vêtue de son petit kimono rouge à motifs fleuris blanc. Ses cheveux blanc comme neige retenus en queue de cheval. Elle entra comme une fleur dans la salle à manger pour s'asseoir autour de l'immense table basse de la résidence Uchiwa entre Sasuke et Itachi, elle se dandina de droite à gauche attendant impatiemment les plats.

Ketsueki, tiens toi droite! Père et mère ne vont pas tarder…. !

T'es pas drôle Itachi! De toute façon je me marierais avec Sasuke! Pas avec toi! T'es trop méchant enfin pas tout le temps mais quand même! Et puis oh mince! Je m'emmêle!

La petite s'accrocha fermement au bras du cadet Uchiwa tout en tirant la langue à l'aîné et posa sa tête sur les genoux de l'Uchiwa en baillant. Lorsque Mikoto et Fugaku arrivèrent enfin, la jeune fille se redressa d'un coup et salua ses parents adoptifs. Quelques minutes plus tard le repas fut servi, des udon au poulet, de la soupe miso, du riz, des takoyaki, des daifuku, tout le monde avala son repas avec entrain puis ils se levèrent, se saluèrent et partirent vaquer à leurs occupations.

Ketsueki se dirigea vers l'extérieur de l'immense maison des Uchiwa, elle sortit dans le jardin et sortit de la résidence pour se rendre en ville, elle avait emporté de l'argent pour faire quelques emplettes. Elle salua les commerçants et s'arrêta devant une échoppe de tissu et en acheta plusieurs mètres, elle rangea le tout dans son sac et continua ses achats jusqu'à se rendre chez son meilleur ami, elle frappa à la porte et le petit garçon lui ouvrit la porte en souriant.

Tsutsu! Tu est de retour? Comment va tu?

Très bien, et toi?

Hé bien je m'ennuie un peux mais sinon ça peut aller…

Tu permet que j'entre Naruto-kun?

Bien sur!

La jeune fille rentra chez Naruto et s'assied en soupirant sur l'une des chaises entourant la table, elle sortit de son sac les différents sachets de ramens qu'elle avait emportée de la maison des Uchiwa, il y en avais de toute sorte, elle le tendis à Naruto sous son air ravis et esquissa un petit sourire, il lui aurait semblé si facile d'être la gardienne du clan Uzumaki, mais non! Les dieux avaient décidé qu'elle devais veiller sur les Uchiwa, le clan sanguinaire et puissant de Konoha... Aaaah! Elle soupira et posa également ses sac à ses côtés, elle discuta quelques minutes avec Naruto qui semblait toujours avoir des problèmes d'intégrations avec les gens du village, elle le rassura en lui tapotant le dos puis se leva et le salua, alors qu'elle se levait pour partir elle désigna ses sac en souriant.

Naruto? Je peux laisser cela ici? Si Mikoto-San et Fugaku-San les trouvent ils me les confisqueront …

Bien sûr! Mais tu t'en va déjà? Il est à peine 14 heures… On aurais put aller manger des ramens chez Ichiraku, non?

Je suis obligée, sinon ils vont sentir que je suis partie et puis j'ai déja mangé... Une prochaine fois?

Oh...? Dommage, bon, c'est d'accord, la prochaine fois on ira chez Ichiraku!

La petite fille se leva, rangea le sac dans un tiroir, remit ses chaussure et salua une nouvelle fois Naruto avant de sortir de la maison et de se diriger à toute vitesse vers la demeure des Uchiwa, lorsqu'elle arriva au niveau de l'entrée elle se précipita dans sa chambre. Elle sortit directement dans le vaste jardin afin de discuter avec Sasuke, en tant que gardienne et amie elle avait prit l'habitude de ce rituel, et chaque jour c'était plus alarmant, Fugaku semblait définitivement avoir laissé tomber son fils. Sasuke qui semblait s'être encore disputé avec son père, qui comparait sans cesse les deux frère Uchiwa malgré l'affection mutuelle qui régnait entre Sasuke et Itachi. Elle trouva le petit garçon assis sur la terrasse en bois de la maison et laissait son regard se promener sur le jardin qui bordait la villa. Elle s'assied derrière lui et l'entoura de ses deux bras avec douceur, il sentit le contact de l'enfant et la laissa faire en souriant vaguement sans parler. D'un coup, comme animé par une force, l'Uchiwa se retourna en souriant à la petite fille, elle sentit instinctivement qu'il avait une bonne nouvelle à lui annoncer.

J'ai réussi à maîtriser le Jutsu de Feu!

Le Gokkakyu no Jutsu ?

Oui!

Mais c'est Super, Magnifique! Fantastique!

Elle eut un rire incontrôlable et embrassa Sasuke sur la joue, elle sauta de joie en criant "enfin!" "enfin!". Puis elle sourit et s'allongea sur la terrasse en posant ses mains sur son ventre. Puis elle dormit toute la journée en savourant son repos, lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle entendit des cris et une giclée de sang chaud se répandit sur son visage, elle sursauta et se heurta à un poteau. Une ombre noire se dessina dans son champ de vision et elle se redressa d'un coup, se mettant debout sur ses jambes tremblantes puis elle essuya avec froideur le sang sur son visage, elle fit une moue dédaigneuse et commença un enchaînement de signes propres à son clan, une petite goutte de sueur coula sur son front, c'était la première fois qu'elle utilisait ces Jutsu, et en plus elle savait qu'elle perdrait connaissance après leurs utilisation. C'était plus que risqué, mais la gardienne des Uchiwa y était contrainte par la force des évènements.

 _Ōkami no jutsu henkan gaikan! Uchiwa no gādian!_

Le Jutsu commença à envelopper le corps et à la transformer, ses yeux et ses dents changèrent et elle se lança sur l'inconnu, elle lui infligea un coup de poings mais se retrouva plaqué au sol par l'ombre, un visage se dessina bientôt dans la tête pourtant sonnée de la jeune fille elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de murmurer. Elle n'en croyais pas ses yeux, l'homme qui avait donné la mort à Mikoto et Fugaku Uchiwa n'était autre qu'Itachi, le grand frère de Sasuke et l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie alors qu'elle était un bébé inoffensif. Elle chercha d'abord une excuse à l'Uchiwa mais elle dut vite se faire à l'idée que Itachi représentait une menace pour le clan.

I-Itachi? Qu-qu'est ce que… C'est toi qui a tué Mikoto et Fugaku?

Ketsu_

Tais toi! Ne me touche pas, lâche moi!

Elle se débattit fermement alors que l'Uchiwa la maintenait fermement dans ses bras posant son menton sur le front de la jeune fillette. Il lui attrapa violemment le poignet pour qu'elle cesse de bouger. La terreur et la colère se répandit dans la tête de la jeune fille, elle avait peur et à la fois l'instinct de protection la forçait à se débattre.

Lâche moi! Lâche moi! Est-ce que tu a touché à Sasuke?!

Non, je ne lui ai rien fait, calme toi! Ca suffit maintenant!

Lâche moi! _Gutai-ka! Katana!_

Deux lames blanches fusent pour arriver dans les mains de Ketsueki qui trancha en deux le clone d'Itachi et se releva pour aller chercher Sasuke. Elle chercha dans toute la demeure et retrouva l'Itachi original aux prises avec Sasuke, elle les regarda un instant avant de s'élancer pour essayer de séparer les deux frères mais elle fut rejetée à terre, Itachi se pencha un moment sur la fillette et murmura.

Demain, une aube rouge sang se lèvera… Dors bien Ketsueki….


	2. Chapter 1: Les larmes et la vengeance

_**Bonjour, Bonjour à mes chers lecteurs! Et belle année à vous, que vos voeux se réalisent, je remercie d'avance ceux qui posterons une review car c'est une grande motivation pour moi, merci et encore merci et sans attendre la réponse aux review:**_

 ** _Lerugamine:_** Merci pour ta review, hé bien comme j'utilise Google Docs du coups il ne copie pas les traits des dialogues mais j'y ai remédié, Bonne année et bonne lecture à toi!

 ** _La song-list de l'auteure:_**

 ** _\- La vengeance (Roméo et Juliette)_**

 ** _\- Undisclosed Desires (AMV Black Buttler)_**

 ** _\- Nos corps à la dérive (Le roi Arthur, la comédie musicale)_**

* * *

 **~Chapitre 1~**

Les larmes et la vengeance

La douleur incessante traversait le petit corps, elle hurlait, pleurait, son corps en entier était parcouru de soubresaut, elle agrippait violemment les draps de son lit d'hôpital sous les regards inquiets de ses amis. Sasuke lui avait prit la main et essayait depuis la fin du massacre de la raisonner et de la réveiller mais rien ne semblait y faire, après la fin du kaléidoscope hypnotique, la petite fille avait été plongée dans une longue période de démence.

Cela devait faire cinq jours que les cauchemars ne s'arrêtaient pas, au début elle essayait à tout prix de lutter mais maintenant elle se laissait faire, trop épuisée pour se battre. Finalement, le troisième hokage se rendit dans la chambre de la gardienne Uchiwa, il appela également plusieurs médic-nin qui soignèrent pendant plusieurs heures, une fois que le rythme cardiaque de l'enfant se fut calmé ils sortirent de la chambre pour la laisser dormir.

Lorsque les premiers rayons du jour percèrent parmis les rideaux, Ketsueki se réveilla d'un coup en haletant, cette fois c'était Naruto qui était resté à son chevet, l'hôte de Kyuubi sursauta violemment et hurla, surprenant également son amie, une fois calmé les deux amis se regardèrent dans les yeux en souriant et se prirent dans les bras. Des larmes de terreur coulaient sur les joues pâle de la petite fille, bien que Itachi ai baissé la puissance de son Sharingan, l'effet était persistant, elle avait eu si peur, si peur d'être seule.

-Comment ça va Tsutsu?

-J-j'ai eu si peur!

-On a cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais

-"On"?

-Eh bien, la tête de perruche est aussi venu te veiller… Mais aujourd'hui c'était mon tour! L'hokage en personne est venu pour te réveiller, c'était impressionnant tous ces Médic-nin … Ils t'ont prescrit deux semaines de repos

-Ah, d'accord, merci Naruto-Kun, il faudrait… que je sorte plus tôt.. J-je j'ai un entraînement à suivre!

-Tût Tût! C'est hors de question! Tu reste au lit, je vais appeler la perruche si tu veux mais tu reste alitée. Je vais aussi leurs demander de t'apporter à manger

-M-merci Naruto-Kun…

L'enfant se laissa retomber en arrière en soupirant et passa sa main sur son front en tremblant, une infirmière vint lui apporter un plateau repas et la prévint que des test seraient essentiel tout au long de sa convalescence. Ketsueki acquiesça et commença à manger du bout des lèvres sans réussir à vraiment à ingérer quoi que ce soit. La porte s'ouvrit doucement, annonçant l'entrée de Sasuke, l'Uchiwa semblait se contrôler mais il se retenait de sauter sur son amie pour lui demander des nouvelles.

Sasuke se pencha doucement sur le lit de Ketsueki et prit sa température avec une inquiétude apparente. Puis il se releva et regarda la jeune fille doucement, ses yeux bleus étaient encore tuméfiés par ses périodes de crise, ses lèvres tremblaient encore et malgré son sourire factice elle semblait paralysée par la peur.

-Tu te sens mieux?

-P-pas vraiment… mais au moins… je ne fais plus ces atroces cauchemars

-C'est mon frère qui t'a fait cela?

-O-on peut dire cela, oui…

Les yeux de la Tsukami se fixèrent sur un point derrière Sasuke, des corbeaux s'étaient massés près de sa fenêtre, elle commença à trembler et essaya de se lever, arrachant la perfusion et les électrodes pour se retrouver quelques secondes à terre. Ses jambes ne la supportaient plus, les corbeaux, les mêmes que celui d'Itachi, Sasuke se précipita vers son amie et ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire il la serra dans ses bras avec douceur calmant la petite fille.

-L-les corbeaux, c-ce sont les mêmes que les siens, _**Gémit la petite en tremblant**_

-N'ai plus peur, te jure que je le retrouverais et que je le ferait payer pour ce qu'il nous a fait, je te le promet Ketsueki et je te promet de te protéger!

Elle posa doucement sa main sur celle de Sasuke et plongea son regard dans celui de l'Uchiwa, Ketsueki avait tellement souffert qu'elle n'était plus capable d'exprimer de haine envers qui que ce soit, même Itachi. Elle ne voulais pas que Sasuke gâche sa vie en poursuivant son frère mais en tant que gardienne elle ne pouvait pas l'en empêcher, elle était obligée de le soutenir comme elle était obligé d'encore protéger Itachi.

La petite fille posa sa tête contre le torse de son frère de coeur et s'endormit paisiblement, elle était effrayée mais tellement fatiguée qu'un peux de sommeil ne lui ferait pas de mal. Les infirmière paniquées arrivèrent quelques minutes après et remirent la petite dans son lit, re-posèrent la perfusion puis sortirent encore plus précipitamment qu'elles n'étaient entrées. Sasuke sortit lui aussi une heure plus tard en soupirant et en pestant contre son frère, il rentra chez lui et s'allongea pour s'endormir.

 _D'étranges rêves prirent racine dans l'imaginaire de Ketsueki, elle s'y voyait, adulte, avec un drôle de Sharingan. La "elle" du rêve s'approcha d'un Sasuke adulte et posa un genoux à terre, elle releva la tête et la elle du rêve posa sa main sur sa poitrine en déclarant solennellement à Sasuke._

" _Je ne suis pas faible! Je suis Ketsueki, je suis Ketsueki Tsukami, la gardienne du clan Uchiwa, la contractante d'Okami no Tenshi Shugo, je suis ta petite soeur Uchiwa Sasuke et celle d'Itachi, je les protégerais au péril de ma vie, il n'existe aucune autre personne qu'eux à mes yeux. Le clan Uchiwa est mon clan et ma seule famille! " Tu peux compter sur moi Sasuke-San"_

" _ **-San? Quel drôle d'attribut honorifique pour Sasuke… Ce serait drôle si je l'appelais Sasuke-Sama, Sasuke-Chi, Sasuke-San, Sasuke-Chan, "-kun" c'est trop bizarre, en plus tout le monde l'appelle comme ça…"**_

 _La petite tourna son regards vers la "elle" de son rêve puis essaya de s'approcher d'elle discrètement. La Ketsueki adulte se retourna, comme si elle sentait une présence, suivie de Sasuke mais aucun des deux ne sembla la voir, l'enfant bouda et essaya d'attraper un pan de l'habit de l'Uchiwa mais elle passa à travers avant de voir son grand frère se muer en Okami no Tenchi Shugo._

 _Le démon s'inclina devant sa contractant et s'allongea devant elle comme pour réclamer quelques gratouilles, la jeune femme acquiesça et caressa le poil doux et longs de l'immense loup. La grosse tête vint se poser sur les genoux de la petite fille qui tomba en rigolant, elle serra contre elle la tête du loup et regarda le démon des Tsukami dans les yeux d'un air sérieux, le loup prit alors parole dans la tête de la petite._

" _-Comment trouve tu cette vision du futur? Trouve tu Sasuke-Sama à ton goût?_

 _\- A mon goût? C'est à dire?_

 _-Tu comprendra quand tu sera plus grande gamine, je suis venu pour te transmettre un peux de chakra démoniaque, tu semble épuisée…_

 _-Oui effective_"_

 _L'enfant dut coupée dans sa phrase par un faisceau lumineux qui se dirigea vers sa poitrine répandant une douce sensation de chaleurs dans sa poitrine, elle remercia silencieusement Okami no Tenshi Shugo avant de se relever d'un coup._

La nuit était tombée et la lune nimbait le village de Konoha dans sa douce lumière blanche, Ketsueki déplaça sa perfusion pour se pencher à la fenêtre, elle respira l'air frai du soir avec une pointe de tristesse.

 **Repaire de l'Akatsuki-2h30 du Matin**

Le regard inquiet d'Itachi se porta en direction de Konoha, cela faisait déjà deux mois qu'il était partit de Konoha, il avait abandonné Sasuke évanouit et Ketsueki sous l'effet de son Sharingan, il s'inquiétait encore pour eux, Sasuke tellement impulsif à ses yeux et Ketsueki trop petite pour être gardienne, il soupira et laissa ses mèches corbeaux s'envoler au rythme de sa respiration.

Il avait bien demandé à l'Hokage de protéger Ketsueki et Sasuke mais il avait peur des effets néfaste de son Sharingan sur les multiples personnalités de Ketsueki, il secoua la tête pour abandonner toutes ces histoire de remords et alla chercher sa prochaine mission. Comme d'habitude, Pain leurs avait demandé de retrouver les Bijû, comme d'habitude il avait acquiescé et était partit avec Kisame en mission.

Mais ce jour là, ses pensés s'étaient tournées vers la jeune fille qu'il avait abandonné et trahi, il était partit comme un lâche sans le moindre petit mot d'excuse, sans un regard. Oui, il s'en voulait, il aurait voulu pouvoir la serrer contre lui une dernière fois, ce petit être pleins de vie et d'amour qu'il avait condamné à une vie de souffrance. Mais une parole de son coéquipier le ramena bientôt à la réalité, il était Itachi Uchiwa et il ne regrettais rien.

* * *

 **Voilà pour le second chapitre de Kōrui, j'espère que vous me laisserez une petite review pour me donner votre avis, ça ne prend que quelques minutes mais c'est très encourageant et agréable! Enfin, Bisous! A la prochaine!**


	3. Fiche-Ketsueki

_**Ohayo! Comme vous avez mis en vous en apercevoir, ceci n'est pas un chapitre plus de la fiche de mon Oc: Ketsueki Tsukami, je suis désolé du retard qui a pris la publication mais écrivant plusieurs fanficitons à la fois (en plus de celles déjà publié sur fanfiction -net) j'ai du mal à suivre le rythme mais je n'abandonne en aucun cas, je suis motivé à continuer!**_

* * *

 **Nom ~** Tsukami, Uchiwa

 **Prénom ~** Ketsueki, Tsukima, Kuro

 **Âge ~** 16 ans

 **Clan ~** Uchiwa (Adoptif), Tsukami (Biologique)

 **Village et Allégeance ~** Elle vit au village de Konoha et une prêté allégeance au clan Uchiwa

 **Nature du Chakra ~** Katon, Raiton, Futon, Doton, Suiton, Chiton

 **Statut ~** Gardienne du clan Uchiwa

 **Mental ~**

Lorsqu'elle était enfant, elle avait adopté une attitude assez insouciante, elle restait sérieuse sans paraître inquiétante. En dessous de cela elle était en proie à des sépultures hallucinations dues à son chanté non-humain, ayant été éduqué par des shinobis (donc des humains) elle n'a pas appris à chanter son chant exclusif composé de chakra. Le moment ou ses crises psychotiques commencent à empirer coïncide avec le départ de Sasuke Uchiwa de Konoha.

D'une ascendance obscure elle est très secrète et énigmatique elle est d'une nature sombre et obscure. Facilement froide et distante elle a une vraie tendresse au fond d'elle ce qui la rend assez chaleureuse et attirante par rapport à l'atmosphère hautaine qu'impose la distance et la froideur. Elle est seulement connue comme "descendante du clan Uchiwa" les parents sont morts à sa naissance et membre du clan Tsukami elle n'est pas liée de sang avec le clan assassiné plus elle l'un comme sa famille.

Très humble elle a tendance à se taire pour ne pas parler instant moment le plus propice, l'acide et sarcastique la plupart de ses phrases sont très désagréables à l'idée et la plupart des personnes que la connaissent. ...

Elle a toujours des fortes tendances psychotiques causées par son sang ce qui lui vaut le surnom de "Femme au multiples visages" à cause de ses multiples personnalités. Très changeante, elle fait partie des moin trois personnalités, en premier la personnalité détachée et froide, en deuxième la sadique et enfin la plus dangereuse la psychotique. Ces changements de personnalités viennent de la grande puissance contenue dans le corps de fils et de la quantité de chakra qu'elle doit contenir, l'affection de fils fils le corps de son excédent de Chakra elle passe des heures en multi clonage ce qui Étonnera tout d'abord Ses coé considère que chacun de ses adversaires est sérieux, puissant et dangereux et n'a jamais sous estimé un adversaire ou un allié. Ketsueki a l'habitude d'analyser chaque situation et d'en déterminer les questions possibles grâce à des pourcentages et des calculs que seule elle peut effectuer.

 **Physique ~**

Avant la disparition de Sasuke elle porte une tunique blanche avec un tribunal noir, la côte de maille en dessous et les chaussures habituelles des ninjas. Elle est aussi vue avec son bandeau et deux dagues blanches frappées du symbole des Uchiwa. Grande et élancée elle a un corps en finesse et en souplesse, une peau d'une blancheur éclatante mais pas cadavérique, des yeux bleus cobalt d'une couleur si profonde il est aisé de se perdre dans leur contemplation. Ses cheveux étaient à la base mais sont devenus totalement blancs à la suite d'une libération de chakra trop importante.

Ketsueki a des mains fines et blanches couvertes par les longs gants noirs qui possèdent la capacité d'absorption d'une partie de séch chakra, les ongles sont noirs et étonnamment résistant, Kakashi découvrira par la suite que la jeune fille à la possibilité de l 'Utilisation en Tant que griffe. Durant le moment ou elle rejoint l'Akatsuki elle est vue avec le manteau long de l'Akatsuki porté tout ouvert ainsi qu'un haut gris et un court blanc. Elle offre aussi ses dagues qui se transforment en katanas au fil du temps, elle ne fait pas le bandeau de Konoha et le dissimulateur dans ses affaires, elle propose aussi un masque de ne pas être reconnu.

Après la partie de l'Akatsuki, elle porte un justaucorps gris anthracite qui remonte en col et en masque pour une bouche (un peu comme Kakashi) son bandeau est très longs puisqu'elle peut l'utiliser pour attacher ses cheveux elle porte aussi des Bas noirs et des bottes en cuir fin de bouger plus aisément. A sa taille Ketsueki porte une grande ceinture de type Obi Rouge et Blanche.

Quand à ses manches ce sont de longues manches de kimonos, qui tombent au sol tellement elles sont longues, elles sont de couleurs noire et rouges avec le motif de sakura couleur sang qui couvrant les marques sur ses bras. À l'annulaire gauche elle porte une bague en argent qui lui sert de sceau, permettant de mieux garder le contrôle sur les multiples personnalités. Dans son fils à deux katanas dans son fils qui ont des tons blancs avec le symbole de Uchiwa sur le manche.

Ketsueki dissimule de multiples cicatrice dans son dos et sur ses bras grâce à des gants sur les bras et les bandages dans le dos, elle porte la marque sur les blancs du clan Uchiwa sur sa joue et ne la dissimulera que lors de son enfance. Abhorrant par la suite fièrement ce signe qu'elle considère comme la preuve de sa légitimité en tant que gardienne du clan Uchiwa.

 **Différentes Techniques ~**

 _ **Kaminoikari no Jutsu**_ (Ninjutsu)

 _Le Kaminoikari no Jutsu ou Jutsu de la fureur divine est un Jutsu de vent qui déchaîne un ouragan sur son adversaire puissant pour lui briser les os. C'est la première technique qu'utiliser et développer Ketsueki, la puissance de l'ouragan dépendante de la volonté de son utilisateur et grandit donc en même temps que lui._

 _ **Mairu kaminari sureiyā no Jutsu**_ (Taijutsu / Kekkei Genkai)

 _Le Mairu kaminari sureiyā no Jutsu ou Jutsu des moulins éclairs pourfendeurs est un Jutsu de foudre qui canalyse le chakra contenu dans le sang de Ketsueki et le transforme en milles lames chargés de foudres dont l'attaque est si rapide que ressemblent aux éclairs Pourfendeurs. Sa première utilisation est de son entraînement auprès de Kakashi et Yamato et avec Naruto._

 _ **Salut non Kabe no Jutsu**_ (Ninjutsu / Kekkei Genkai)

 _Le Hi no Kabe no Jutsu ou Jutsu du mur de feu est un Jutsu de feu qui crée une barrière de feu autour de son utilisateur, du fait de sa grande dépense en chakra, Ketsueki et Naruto sont les seuls à pouvoir l'utilisation plus la Concentration qu'elle demande n'est pas à Naruto. Sa première utilisation est à Orochimaru kidnnape Ketsueki, le contractant d'Okami no Sougo Tenshi essaie de se défendre plus n'y arrivera pas._

 _ **Murasakiiro no Toge no Jutsu**_ (Taijutsu / Kekkei Genkai)

 _Le Murasakiiro n'est pas un Jutsu ou un Jutsu de l'Épine pour le moment est un Jutsu le chant de Ketsueki et le transformant en épines acérées et empoisonnées, elle est très dangereuse pour son utilisatrice plus radicaux face aux ennemis très fort physiquement du Fait de sa rapidité et de sa finesse les épines sont difficilement contrôlées._

 _ **Baria-fū à kaminari no Jutsu**_ (Ninjutsu / Kekkei Genkai)

 _Le Baria-fû à kaminari no Jutsu ou Jutsu de la Barrière de vent et de foudre est un Jutsu issu de l'entremêlement de nature de chakra. Il permet d'utiliser le vent et la foudre sans le fondre en un autre élément. Très puissante, cette barre est une énorme quantité de chakra, elle peut être très fatigante mais son efficacité lui permet de contrer toutes les attaques physiques. Sa première utilisation est du combat contre Kakuzu aux cinq coeurs._

 _ **Eien no mangekyō Sharingan Katakeo! Arukana ichizoku Tsukami! Urufu non moi!**_ (Dojutsu / Hiden)

 _L'Arukana ichizoku Tsukami! Urufu non moi! Ou Sharingan Éternel, les Arcanes du Clan Tsukami! Oeil du loup Est un jutsu spécial issu des capacités accordées au clan Tsukami par le clan des déesses, c'est une mutation particulière du Sharingan. Pour utiliser cette technique, le Jutsu puise dans le chakra de son utilisateur pour provoquer la mutation de ses yeux. La pupille ainsi créée permet à l'utilisateur de surpasser le Eien pas de Mangekyô Sharingan, les gens sont les membres du clan Tsukami._

 _Une greffe d'un Eien ne Mangekyô Sharingan Katakeo provoque la démence et la folie chez une autre personne. Tsukami, il n'est pas rare que les membres du clan tombent dans la folie suite à l'utilisation de cette puissance. L'obtention de la pupille est possible grâce au rôle que le clan Tsukami, en tant que gardien du clan Uchiwa leur devoir posséder une puissance supérieure à celle du clan Uchiwa. Il faut noter que le Sharingan Katakeo ne mène pas à la cécité mais à la folie, les Tsukami n'étant pas capable d'obtenir l'Eien no Mangekyô Sharingan. Eien no mangekyō Sharingan Katakeo! Arukana ichizoku Tsukami! Urufu non moi! Est juste la technique d'invocation du Sharingan._

 _ **Eien no mangekyō Sharingan Katakeo! Arukana ichizoku Tsukami! Saimin no akuma non Genjutsu**_ (Genjutsu / Dojutsu / Hiden)

 _Le Saimin no akuma no Genjutsu ou Genjutsu de l'hypnose démoniaque est un Genjutsu associé au Sharingan Katakeo, semblable au Genjutsu Tsukuyomi, plus cruels il dure le temps que le bourreau désire, ainsi la torture peut durer 72 heures comme le Tsukuyomi, 96 heures , Au delà de 120 heures, la torture devient inutile à cause de la victime, meurt des suites de sa folie. Il est utile de noter depuis 48 heures, la torture cause également les dommages à l'utilisateur du Sharingan Katakeo._

 _Il faut aussi savoir que cette technique peut provoquer la folie si l'utilisateur est mal entraîné, la technique peut se retourner contre lui, l'entraîneur, lui et son adversaire dans la torture, du fait de sa consommation principale en chakra et de son Impact sur la santé mentale de l'utilisateur, les Tsukami sont les seuls à pouvoir l'utilisation._

 _ **Eien no mangekyō Sharingan Katakeo! Arukana ichizoku Tsukami! Akuma no yōna bōei aucun Jutsu**_ (Dojutsu / Hiden)

 _L'Akuma no yōna bōei no Jutsu ou Jutsu de la barrière démoniaque est une barrière sous forme de flammes de plus de cinq mètres de haut qui plongent un essai de la traversée dans une illusion de 12 heures, qui peut être assimilée à la torture Soit Juste pour occuper l'adversaire. Elle est aussi défensive qu'offensive, elle ne peut être traversée que par les utilisateurs du Sharingan, et encore, pas tous. Elle demande beaucoup de chakra et représente un certain degré de dangerosité pour son utilisateur puisqu'elle puise directement dans ses forces vitales et diminue son espérance de vie._

 _ **Akuma-shin mandara shīru no Fûnijutsu**_ _(Fûnijutsu)_

 _L'Akuma-shin mandara shīru no Fûnijutsu ou Fûnijustsu de scellage démoniaque, mandala divin est un Jutsu qui permet de sceller cinq fichiers de démons à queues et d'affaiblir la puissance de son chakra, dans ce cadre, la personne posant le sceau Doit Obligataire sceller le chakra démoniaque en elle ou dans les foyers de scellage. Ce sceau est rudimentaire et utilise beaucoup de chakra._

 _ **Akuma no yōna shōheki non Juinjutsu**_ _(Juinjutsu)_

 _L'Akuma no yōna shōheki no Juinjutsu ou Jutsu du sceau de contrôle démoniaque est un Juinjutsu utilisé par le clan Uchiwa afin de lier les membres du clan Tsukami à leurs héritiers. Parce sceau, membre du clan Tsukami lié à l'héritier du clan Uchiwa est obligé d'obéir à l'Uchiwa Ce dernier actionne le sceau. Il est quasiment impossible de contrer ce sceau, le seul moyen est de le faire défaire par la personne que l'appose, même la mort d'un des deux membres porteurs (Uchiwa ou Tsukami) ne résout pas le problème et entraîne une maladie Lente Qui se propage dans tout le corps du survivant. Ce sceau peut aussi guérir des poisons mineurs et des bénédictions moyennes au prix d'une injection de chakra, ce qui, dans le cas d'un Tsukami déjà surdoué en chakra peut causer un mort douloureuse et la personne s'infligeant cette technique est Trop Jeune_

 **Citations ~**

" _Je te hais pas particulièrement, je ne trouve pas d'intérêt flagrant à ton existence"_ _ **à Rock Lee durant son affrontement contre Sasuke**_

" _La haine est comme l'amour, à ceux qui ressentent leurs sentiments exacerbés et faussés"_ _ **à Naruto à l'égard de Sakura**_

" _Je ne voulais pas te faire mal, juste te tuer"_ _ **à Haku pendentif une crise psychotique**_

" _Vous, les ANBU, faites à petite échelle que le gouvernement de ce pays fait"_ _ **à Saï de son affectation à la Team 7**_

" _Les plus courtes folies sont toujours les meilleures ..."_ _ **à Orochimaru et Sasuke après une crise de folie**_

" _Il compense en stupidité ce qui lui manque d'intelligence"_ _ **à Sakura en parlant de Naruto**_

" _Moi Sadique?_ ", "Les _Saints ne sont pas indifférents à la douleur qui cause"_ _ **à Sasuke après que celui-ci ait été rendu visite**_

 **Anecdotes ~**

Elle appelle Itachi 'Tachi ou Belette et Sasuke' Suke

Elle affectionne beaucoup l'odeur du sang et celle du feu

Ses mots favoris sonti "Combat" et "Repos"

Elle aime beaucoup se baigner et détester avoir trop chaud, l'été elle aime être à l'ombre ou au frai

Ses plats préférés sont les poulets, les sushis et le poisson


	4. Chapter 2: Uchiwa Itachi

**Et voilà le second chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira même si j'ai mit un peut de retard dans la publication, l'écriture continue... Laissez moi une** **review au passage!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2:**

Uchiwa Itachi!

Plusieurs semaines, peut être quatre après son admission à l'hôpital, Ketsueki reçut la permission des infirmières de sortir, c'est avec un grand soulagement qu'elle remit son bandeau de Konoha et se rendit immédiatement au bureau de l'Hokage. Et, c'est couverte de bandage qu'elle ouvrit la porte du bureau à peine retenue par les sensei qui essayaient d'empêcher la petite de rentrer. La brune s'effondra à terre de soulagement lorsque l'Hokage lui apprit que l'équipe sept était déjà rentrée, qu'elle était rentrée depuis à peine quelques heures, elle courut donc chez Ichiraku ou elle aurait le plus de chance de les trouver tout en faisant un petit détour chez elle pour s'habiller et prendre une petite douche.

Une fois douchée et habillée plus chaudement elle alla au restaurant de ramens et écarta les rideaux qui barraient l'entrée en souriant de toutes ses dents: ils étaient tous là, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura et Kakashi, ils étaient tous présents et mangeaient de bon coeur les délicieux bols de ramens d'Ichiraku, elle arriva dans le dos de Sasuke et lui pinça les joues de derrière faisant sursauter l'Uchiwa qui se brûla de surprise.

-Alors, tu ne me dit pas bonjour 'Suke? _**Rigola la jeune fille en s'installant à côté de lui,**_ Un bol de ramen avec double portion de poulet s'il vous plaît!

-Tu est sortie de l'hôpital? _**Lui demanda l'Uchiwa en lui faisant une petite place**_

-Oui! Bravo! Tu a deviné! Et un point pour Sasuke Uchiwa! Comment s'est passé la mission Sensei? _**Ricana la petite en se tournant vers Kakashi**_

-Hum… Je dirais bien, même si nous avons eu des petites complications…. Enfin bref, nous sommes de retour…. _**Sourit le Sensei en regardant la Tsukami s'agiter sur son siège en attendant ses ramens**_

Finalement, l'équipe septs passa toute la soirée chez Ichiraku et Sasuke et Naruto finirent complètement saoul à force de se défier en buvant des verres de saké. Kakashi raccompagna Naruto et Ketsueki et Sakura emportèrent Sasuke chez lui, une fois l'Uchiwa bordé, Ketsueki souhaita une bonne nuit à Sakura qui repartit chez elle avec la promesse que Ketsueki veillerait bien sur Sasuke. Plusieurs semaines calmes passèrent depuis la mission de l'équipe sept, ils enchaînaient les petites missions réservées au Genin.

Puis, alors que Kakashi comme d'habitude, encore en retard faisait patienter toute l'équipe sept, comme d'habitude il les salua nonchalamment, comme d'habitude la matinée se passa tranquillement, ils mangèrent près d'une rivière mais, alors que Ketsueki allait se lever, Kakashi l'arrêta et lui tendit, à elle ainsi qu'au reste de l'équipe septs le formulaire d'inscription pour l'examen Chûnin. Ketsueki saisit victorieusement le papier et le brandit vers le ciel en criant "Hourra! Hourra" et elle le remplit intégralement avec un grand sourire idiot collé à son visage.

-Qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureuse Tsutsu? _**Demanda innocemment Naruto**_

-Tss… tu est bête Naruto? L'examen de Chunin va me permettre de monter d'un grade dans la hiérarchie ninjas et devenir Chunin puis Jounin! Et toi, si tu le réussi tu pourra faire un pas vers le poste d'Hokage!

-Ah! Je crois que j'ai compris! _**Ricana le blond en se levant**_

Ketsueki ricana doucement et se leva avec Sakura, au fil du temps, les deux genin étaient devenues très amies. Sakura avait d'abord vu Ketsueki comme une rivale puisqu'elle était la seule personne à qui Sasuke adressait un sourire puis, Ketsueki lui avait raconté le massacre du clan Uchiwa et s'était présenté comme la gardienne de Sasuke (elle avait omis de mentionner Itachi volontairement). Finalement, les deux kunoichi s'étaient rendues compte qu'elles s'aimaient bien et enchaînaient les sorties entre filles et les entraînement. Sur le chemin du retour, Ketsueki s'arrêta soudainement, sentant une aura meurtrière derrière elle, elle salua Sakura pour se rendre dans les alentours de Konoha.

Une fois dans la forêt elle se rapprocha de l'aura, petit à petit et se dissimula dans un arbre, dissimulant sa présence aux deux nunekin qui se trouvaient en bas. Elle reconnut les manteaux de l'Akatsuki mais dû plisser les yeux pour apercevoir les visages des deux intrus: Kisame Hoshigaki et Itachi Uchiwa, elle faillit tomber de son arbre sous la surprise mais se rattrapa de justesse. " _Itachi? Mais que fait il ici? Il est venu pour Sasuke?! Non, ce n'est pas possible, il veut que Sasuke le tue… Non… Pourquoi serait il ici si ce n'est pas pour Sasuke? Pour Naruto? Ils savent qu'il est l'hôte de Kyuubi? Si c'est ça, je dois avertir l'Hokage… Non, mauvais idée, il va emprisonner Itachi… Que faire?"_

Ketsueki grimaça en sentant sa cheville lui faire défaut, elle s'assied en silence pour observer les deux nunekin immobiles, ils semblaient parler mais Ketsueki n'entendaient pas ce qu'ils se disaient, alors que sa lutte intérieure la partageait entre ses responsabilités envers son village et son devoir de gardienne envers le clan Uchiwa. " _Je n'ai que onze ans, je n'ai pas à prendre ce genre de décisions, ce n'est pas mon rôle de choisir entre Konoha et les Uchiwa… Pourtant… Peu être que je devrais… Non!",_ sa décision était prise, et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir un corbeau vola devant elle provoquant une crise de panique chez la petite fille.

Elle se déconcentra et tomba de l'arbre en tremblant, juste devant Itachi et Kisame qui s'étaient arrêtés de parler en entendant le cris de la genin tombant de l'arbre. Comme par réflexe et parce qu'elle savait très bien qu'elle était moin puissante qu'Itachi ou Kisame, la jeune fille recula d'un bond souple, ses mains prêtes à sortir ses lames si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Ses yeux se convulsèrent et elle dut cligner des yeux pour arriver enfin à voir clair.

-Mais qu'avons nous là? Une petite kunoichi de Konoha? _**Ricana Kisame en voyant la petite terrifiée**_

-V-vous êtes sur les terres de Konoha… partez maintenant et je ne dirais rien! _**Balbutia la genin en essayant de ne pas trembler**_

-Mais c'est qu'elle est courageuse la gamine! Tu crois vraiment faire le poid contre deux criminels de rang S? Sais tu qui nous sommes? _**Continua l'homme-poisson en se délectant de la terreur de la petite**_

-H-hoshigaki Kisame, déserteur de rang S du village de Kiri, surnommé le Bijû sans queue et le monstre du brouillard, un des premiers membres de l'Akatsuki, re… recherché pour tentative de coup d'état, assassinat d'un daimyo et m-meurtres en série, kanji d'appartenance: Nan/ Le Sud, U-uchiwa Itachi, déserteur de rang S du village de K-konoha, ancien coéquipier du Sannin Orochimaru, recherché pour le massacre du clan Uchiwa, ancien ANBU, Kanji d'appartenance: Shu/Pourpre _**Murmura Ketsueki en reprenant un peux de contenance**_

-Comment cette gamine peut elle en savoir autant? Même les ANBU ne savent pas tout cela? _**Demanda Kisame à son coéquipier, lequel était resté silencieux depuis l'arrivé de Ketsueki,**_ Hé, Itachi, tu m'écoute?

-Ketsueki… Pourquoi est tu venue à ma rencontre? _**Demanda l'Uchiwa en regardant sa petite gardienne trembler**_

-Tu ne sais pas cacher ton _aura_ Belette, tout Konoha aurait pu la ressentir s'ils pouvaient la percevoir! _**Murmura rageusement la petite fille**_

Sans un mot, l'Uchiwa s'était déplacé derrière la jeune fille et avait posé sa mains sur l'épaule de la genin, elle s'immobilisa et tourna lentement la tête vers l'Uchiwa. " _Il va me faire subir le Sharingan, je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas y retourner! J'ai trop peur, arrête Itachi, ne me touche pas!"._ Tandis que son esprit criait, la petite conserva son calme habituel et saisit le poignet de l'Uchiwa en prenant bien soin de ne pas croiser les yeux rougeoyants du brun. Et elle se remit à trembler, ses yeux fixant attentivement le sol comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante du monde, elle enleva doucement la main de l'Uchiwa du son épaule et un rictus déforma son joli visage. " _Qu'est ce que je risque? Devenir folle? Je suis déjà folle, mon clan est pourri par les tares de l'inceste! Je ne vois pas ce que je risque, la folie est tellement plus douce que la réalité"._

 _-Qu'est ce que tu fais içi Uchiwa? **Demanda Ketsueki en rentrant dans la tête de l'Uchiwa**_

 _-Cela ne te concerne pas Ketsueki, je suis venu pour Sasuke, **Répondit calmement Itachi**_

 _-Je t'interdis de t'approcher de lui, si vous faites un pas de plus, Okami vous réduira en miette ou du moin ton coéquipier_

 _-Je sais que tu ne peux pas me blesser Ketsueki, tu a peur de ce qu'il pourrait arriver si tu ne remplissait pas ton devoir_

-La ferme! _**Grinça la petite fille en mettant brutalement fin à l'échange mental**_

-C'est qu'elle a du répondant la petite! Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait Itachi? _**Ricana l'ancien épéiste de Kiri qui aimait bien Ketsueki**_

-Rien, on s'en va, _**Murmura Itachi en revenant aux côtés de Kisame**_

-Hein? M_

\- Je ne blesserais pas une nouvelle fois ma gardienne, j'ai été suffisamment affaibli la dernière fois que je lui ai fait du mal, on y va, _**Répéta l'Uchiwa en tournant le dos à Ketsueki,**_ Dit à Sasuke que je le salue

Une fois les deux nunekin disparus, Ketsueki se dirigea vers Konoha et rentra dans le village en essayant de conserver un calme apparent, elle retrouva plus tard l'équipe sept, Sasuke, Naruto et Sakura avaient décidé tout les trois de se présenter et allaient donc rendre leurs formulaires aux examinateurs. Arrivés devant la porte ils virent un attroupement de Genin bloqués par ceux qui semblaient être des jounin ou des chunin de Konoha leurs interdisant l'entrée. Ketsueki soupira, ils étaient au deuxième étage et la salle se trouvait au troisième mais elle ne pipa mot et s'avança avec Sasuke, Naruto et Sakura.

Une fois entrés dans la salle d'examen ils remplirent leurs formulaires, Ketsueki se tendit à l'extrême, elle sentait encore le chakra d'Itachi courir dans ses veines mais elle chassa ces pensées d'un mouvement de tête pour se concentrer sur les formulaires. Elle se nommait Ketsueki Tsukami, elle était la gardienne du clan Uchiwa et la détentrice du démon Okami no Tenshi Shugo et elle allait devenir Chunin.


End file.
